Grandma
by tonguemarksonmyfanfiction
Summary: Emma thinks its hilarious to call Regina "Grandma". Regina is not amused.


It was beginning to be a problem. At first, maybe, it had been slightly funny to joke about the odd family tree that they had. But it had been two months and still with the jokes. Regina just wasn't sure how much longer she could handle her girlfriend calling her "Grandma" and their son "Uncle". She needed a plan. Maybe she could get Henry to help.

No. That wouldn't help. He found it just as humorous as Emma did. This was something she was going to have to figure out on her own. She let out a gusty sigh and tossed the pen she was holding onto her desk. There was no way she was going to get any work done with her current state of mind.

Thankfully, it wasn't a busy day for her. Standing up from her seat, she stalked across the room and out of the office with a short, "I'm leaving," directed at her secretary.

When she got home, she went straight to the kitchen to start making dinner. The pots clanked against each other as she grabbed two them out of the cupboard. Setting one of them on the stove, she moves to the sink to fill the other with water.

A while later the jingle of keys in the front door snaps her out of her contemplation and her eyes roll. She knew what was coming now. The front door closes and she can hear the thunk of Henry's feet as he runs up the stairs with a shout of "Hi Mom, love you!" before the door to his room is slammed shut.

Regina leans against the counter and presses her hand against her stomach. Sometimes she could hardly believe that their relationship had improved.

"Hey Grandma," came Emma's voice from behind her.

She grit her teeth and turned on her heel. "How many times have I told you not to call me that, Emma?" she snapped sharply glaring at the other woman.

Emma simply gave her a shit-eating grin and stepped forward to take Regina in her arms. "Chill out 'Gina. It's just a joke," she said lightly pressing a quick kiss to Regina's lips. "What's for dinner?"  
Regina smirked and pushed Emma up against the counter. "Now, Emma. You do know that if you keep calling me that.. There will be consequences. Don't you?"

Emma grinned at her, "What're you going to do, Grandma? Punish me?"

"Do you think I won't?" Regina asked sweetly.

Emma just laughed and pulled Regina against her body, kissing her again. Regina quickly took control of the kiss, pushing her body closer into Emma's and pushing her tongue into the blondes mouth. Regina's hands went down to undo the buckle of Emma's belt and jeans as Emma's hands fumbled with the buttons of Regina's blouse.

Regina's broke the kiss, letting her lips trail down Emma's neck nipping and sucking at it as she worked her hand into the blonde's tight jeans. An uncontrollable moan bubbled out of Emma's throat as her head fell back and her body arched into Regina's. Regina smirked against the skin she was kissing and rubbed her fingers over Emma's underwear lightly. "Do you like that, dear?" She asked as her other hand cupped Emma's breast and rubbed the nipple through the layers of fabric.

"Yes," Emma groaned as her hips thrust into Regina's hand, her own hands running over the soft skin under the brunettes shirt.

Regina rubbed her harder, feeling the wetness that was seeping through the fabric. "Yes, I can feel it," she murmured softly into Emma's ear, "So wet for me. So ready." She bit Emma's neck lightly and chuckled, "Do you want me inside of you? To thrust my fingers into you?"

"Yes," Emma whimpered, "please, Regina."

Regina grinned and pulled her hand out of Emma's jeans and took a step back. Emma was truly beautiful like this. Hair mussed, face flushed and leaning against the counter as she panted for air. Her eyes opened and she looked at Regina in confusion. "What?" she asked, her voice deepened from desire, "Why did you stop?"

"Dinner's almost ready, and I really must wash up," Regina said lightly as she buttoned up her blouse, "And really dear, what kind of Grandmother would I be if I actually fucked you?"

"Wha-?" Emma started before being cut off.

"We're having spaghetti tonight. Would you be a dear and strain the noodles for me? Grandma needs to change out of her work clothes."


End file.
